Patients with chronic kidney disease (CKD) suffer from accelerated mineral deposition in soft tissues, in particular in the vascular system, due to a loss in homeostasis of factors that regulate biomineralization processes in the body. Such deposits lead to stiffening of arterial walls, which ultimately leads to increased blood pressure, left ventricular hypertrophy, reduced coronary blood flow, compromised endothelial function and damage to the microcirculation in the kidneys and brain. As a result, all-cause mortality of CKD patients increases exponentially as renal function decreases.
Physiological calcium and phosphate concentrations in the blood are close to supersaturation. Blood components such as fetuin-A interact with calcium and phosphate to form soluble nanoparticles termed calciprotein particles (CPPs) that prevent precipitation and resultant calcification under normal conditions. So-called primary CPPs are amorphous and have a hydrodynamic radius of typically less than 100 nm and mature with time to reorganize into crystalline secondary CPPs that have a hydrodynamic radius of more than 100 nm. Secondary CPPs are subsequently thought to progress to calcification and to initiate pathological responses.
A pharmaceutical agent capable of reducing the propensity for progression of primary CPPs to secondary CPPs, and hence ultimately capable of reducing pathological crystallization, would therefore be of significant therapeutic value. There is, to date, no approved or clinically validated therapy for the reduction or prevention of vascular calcifications.
Thus, the problem underlying the present invention is to provide an efficacious pharmacological intervention for reducing pathological crystallization. This problem is solved by the subject matter of the independent claims.